The New Girl
by awkwordbunny331
Summary: Skylar Harrington, Derby Harrington's sister falls for the leader of the greasers Johnny Vincent and a mistake for Skylar because her father and her brother hate him and his family. What will she do? Disobey her family's direct orders just to be with the love her life or will she obey them to stay away from him. Johnny/OC Ricky/OC Gary/OC I suck at summarize R
1. Skylar Harrington

**Ok so I'm starting a new story but same characters because my old one was going to fast and most of the chapters didn't make sense but please don't put any comments that are about my grammar, spelling, punctuation and ect. but please leave positive comments please thank you.**

* * *

Skylar wasn't an ordinary girl, she was a very special girl. Her family never paid any attention to her and she spent most of her life locked up in her room all these years. Now she's 16 years old and older brother Derby Harrington who is 17 and which is a complete jerk to everyone. Derby seemed amused when he heard Skylar talking to there pet cat, Mr. Reynolds

He quietly laughed, _Skylar is very lonely I should try talking to her. _"Skylar it's breakfast time father wants to make an announcement."

Skylar came out looking great, long blonde hair was down with a black headband the ends of her hair were dyed red. She was wearing a red and black plaid button up shirt with matching skirt and red flats also she was wearing diamond bracelets. Derby was wearing red polo t-shirt with red jeans and red vans. In the Harrington household everyone has to be wearing the same color as everyone else is wearing. Skylar and Derby were walking to the dinning table which was huge, they lived in a mansion Skylar didn't have a close relationship with any of her family members. Her father and brother care about weather or not people are poor or not, they didn't care if people were dirt poor they judge them for it and make fun of them.

Today Mr. Harrington was wearing a bright red suit and red nikes and Skylar and Derby's soon to be step-mom was wearing a red dress, and red high heels Skylar could tell that this women didn't like spending time with there dad she decided to ignore the thought and continued eating her breakfast. _What did dad want to talk about? I wonder if he got the promotion? _Skylar thought she just finished her breakfast Her father was going to make the announcement right about now.

"Derby listen I got you into Bullworth Academy but I added you sister in too so take good care of her and don't let her interact with poor people especially those greaser boys. Who is their leader this year anyway?" Their father asked

"Its still Johnny Vincent but he'll be leaving soon though." Derby replied Mr. Harrington nodded. _Who's Johnny Vincent? Maybe I'll find out later. _Skylar thought

"Pack your bags school starts in an hour." Skylar ran up stairs and packed all her clothes and any necessary supplies and in 30 minutes she was ready to go. Derby was watching from her door she was sitting in her window seat looking out the window.

"Skylar don't talk to any greaser got it there poor and its the preps job to beat them back to the ghetto got it."

Skylar merely laughed. "Oh Derby just leave them alone you can't judge someone by how much money they have." Derby scoffed and walked away. Skylar seemed nervous because it was her first time in her life she was sleeping anywhere but her house.

"Bye sweetheart I'll miss you." Skylar hugged her dad.

"I'll miss you too dad." Skylar let go of her dad and walked to the limousine the limo driver got her bags and put it in the back along with Derby's luggage. Derby seem to be losing his temper.

"Hurry up Mark we don't have all day." Derby said impatiently.

After that the limo driver was done putting it away he ran to the drivers seat started the car and drove to Bullworth Academy. _I hope I make friends I've never had ones before. _Skylar thought as she looked out the window, Derby noticed she was in deep thought and decided to leave her alone.

"Derby what's it like being in Bullworth?" Skylar asked.

Derby scoffed. "It's horrible trying to make friends is the hardest, when I was in Bullworth when I was the nobody until I finally became a somebody, I went up to the Preppies and told them I'm rich and my dad is Bradley Harrington and they let be the leader of the Preps."

Skylar nodded and looked out the window. _I hope I make new friends is Derby a jerk just like he is at home? _She thought _Maybe I'll find out later._


	2. Johnny Vincent

**I'm sorry for deleting my other chapters but I realized my mistake with the story and I would like to thank one of my guest reviews for the criticism it really helped me with the story.  
**

* * *

17 year old Johnny Vincent was walking to the tenements and was greeted with drunk greases and was not surprised with there actions and he kept a straight face on. Hal was slurring something to him.

"Heyyyy Johnny I- saw Lola making out with that preppy scum Tad Spencer today." Hal slurred Johnny just rolled his eyes _Typical Lola. _

"I know Hal." He said he went to the refrigerator and took out a beer.

"You-you know wh-what you should do? j-just dump her s-she'd just using you." Johnny sighed he heard a ding coming from his phone. He checked to see it was from Lola.

_Hey babe I'm sorry for cheating on you are we still together? Text me back once you get this. ;) -Lola_

Johnny was getting irritated with her cheating and he texted her back with his fingers pressing hard against the keys his anger was bubbling up and he couldn't take it anymore he grabbed his beer and threw it against the wall startling the greasers.

_I'm done with your fucking cheating we're through I did nothing but lover you and you repay me by cheating on me with my enemy? I'm done you slut good luck with your future you whore. -Johnny _

Johnny through his phone next to him and felt a little better but his heart aced for her. She cheated on him with his enemy and he needed to move on from her and he felt a little better and knowing he needed to move on but there is no girl that is in Bullworth that is worth dating Pinky is stuck-up, Christy is a gossip addict, Beatrice is too nerdy and Angel is annoying to him.

_How am I going to to move on? None of these girls are my type._

Johnny ran his hands through his head messing up his hair in the process. He needed to find a girl who won't cheat on him or won't use him. He felt like he can't take this anymore and he grabbed a new beer from the fridge and drank until he passed out.

_Goodbye forever Lola._ Was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Collision and New Friends

**Sorry for not updating I'm just busy focusing on my other story so please R&R!**

* * *

Skylar was walking to her dorm carrying her suitcase and her bag. She was a little nervous from all the people she's going to meet. _I hope they like me. What if they don't like me? Ugh I wish I was as confident as Derby. _Skylar was very insecure when it comes to knew people. She was too busy in thought when she bumped into someone.

"Ow." Someone groaned.

Skylar looked up to see a girl her age she had light brown hair with icy blue eyes and she was wearing an black tee that reached her elbows and she was wearing an purple vest with black mini skirt with cork high heels. Her hair was down and she was wearing an black headband.

"Oh sorry." Skylar quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it I'm Taylor." She said with a smile.

"I'm Skylar." She looked at Skylar.

"Your new around here aren't you?" Skylar nodded and looked down.

"It's all right I'll show you around." Taylor led Skylar to the cafeteria and showed her the cliques in the school.

"That's the Nerds they seem pretty harmless but if you get to know them they are pretty sneaky and can make your life a living hell their turf is the library and their leader is Ernest Jones." She pointed to the nerds they were either over-weighted or under-weighted and were wearing a green astronomy vest with school slacks and white sneakers.

"Ok." Skylar replied.

"Over their is Preps they're stuck-up and only invite you if your rich or related to one of them their turf is near the auto shop their leader is Derby Harrington." Taylor said while pointing to the people with Aquaberry vests with an school slacks with white sneakers. But there was one girl who was wearing an Aquaberry vest with an Aquaberry skirt with brown flats.

"I know my brother is the leader of the Preps." She nodded and looked at the direction of the Jocks.

"Those are the Jocks they rule the school you better stay away from them if I were you. Or they will treat you like they treat the nerds their turf is the gym their leader is Ted Thompson." She pointed to a bunch of jocks wearing an Bullworth jersey and school slacks with gym sneakers.

"Theirs one more clique I need to tell you about their not here so I'll show you wear they are."

Skylar and Taylor turned around and bumped into someone. Skylar opened her eyes to see she was on top of someone not just anyone but a boy. He was good looking and he had brown hair and hazel eyes he groaned in pain and Skylar quickly got up. Taylor was on top of a boy with black hair and brown eyes she opened her eyes to see she was on top of a boy.

"Johnny, Ricky are you guys alright?" One of the greasers pushed Skylar and Taylor off and helped Johnny and Ricky up.

"Watch were your going next time blondie." Skylar scowled and looked at him angrily Derby saw what happened and marched over to Skylar.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU FILTHY POOR GREASE BALLS !" Johnny simply glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"YOU JUST BUMPED INTO MY LITTLE SISTER." Johnny simply scowled at him.

"SHE BUMPED INTO ME!" Derby was furious and tackled him. Bif glared at Ricky and punched him. An all out war happened the Preps and the Greasers were fighting. Skylar couldn't take it anymore she pushed Derby off of Johnny and got in front of Johnny before Derby could tackle him again

"Skylar what the hell do yo think your doing? Can't you see I'm beating up the one who pushed into you." Skylar shook her head.

"Don't hurt him I'm the one who bumped into him, he didn't do anything." Derby was angry and slapped Skylar across the face. Johnny was stunned he couldn't do anything about the scene in front of him.

"Let's go Skylar." Skylar got up holding her bruised cheek and followed him. Taylor followed them and fled the scene.

"Wow." Was all Norton could say. Johnny was speechless and he went to the auto shop without uttering a word.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? R&R**


	4. Truths and Crushes

**Hope you still like this story :P**

* * *

Skylar was nervous on what Derby was going to do next and Taylor was walking with her to see if Derby was going to hit her again. Bif keeps on staring at Skylar and she was getting uncomfortable with his staring but decided to ignore it. Once they reached the Preps turf he yelled in frustration and kicked a chair. Skylar flinched in fear of getting hurt again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT! YOU JUST SAVED OUR WORST ENEMY! JOHNNY VINCENT!" Skylar looked down and thought of something.

"I-I d-din't know who the cliques were and I thought he was just a random boy I'm sorry Derby." His expression softened and he looked at Skylar.

"It's fine Skylar just don't let it happen again." Skylar nodded and he walked out of the room with the other preps and Skylar sighed in relief.

"Um...Skylar? is he always like this?" Taylor asked Skylar shook her head.

"This was the first time he ever hit me." Taylor gave a Skylar a sympathetic smile

"I forgot to mention the people we just bumped into are the greasers their turf is the Auto-Shop and their leader is Johnny Vincent the one you bumped into. I bumped into Ricky Pucino." thief

Skylar nodded and left the Preps turf with Taylor and they were headed to the cafeteria. Skylar saw a girl with red hair and she had hazel eyes she was wearing a dark blue elbow length v-neck shirt with black mini skirt she had blue high heels and her hair was loose. She was sitting alone until Skylar and Taylor joined her.

"Hi." Taylor greeted her as she sat down. The girl looked up to see a brunette and a blonde sitting across from her. She looked at them and flashed them a warm smile.

"Hello." Skylar smiled at her.

"I'm Skylar and this is Taylor what's your name?" She looked up and smiled back at her.

"I'm Amanda."

"Nice to meet-" Taylor was interrupted by the intercom.

"Taylor Meyers, Skylar Harrington, Johnny Vincent, Ricky Pucino, Bif Taylor and Derby Harrington please head to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office NOW!" She yelled the last part and Skylar, Amanda and Taylor winced in pain.

"We'll be right back." Taylor said as her and Skylar got up and headed to the office.

Once Skylar and Taylor got there nobody was there yet and they sat down waiting for Dr. Crabblesnitch and the other's to arrive. The door opened and it revealed Bif and Derby walking over to them sitting down and it was an awkword silence and none of them dared to break it. Johnny and Ricky then entered the room and Johnny sat next to Skylar and Ricky sat next to Johnny.

Johnny turned to see the blonde girl she was extremely drop-dead gorgeous and He couldn't stop looking at her and Skylar didn't notice her eyes were glued to the noticed this and he growled Taylor turned to him and gave him a death glare. He glared at her back and this continued for about three more minutes and Dr. Crablesnitch opened the door and he smirked once he saw Skylar and Taylor.

"Ah, new faces." Skylar stiffen a little and Johnny seem to notice it.

"Their was a rumor that there was a fight going on and Derby you hit your sister today." Derby's eyes widened and he glared at Skylar she tried to ignore his glare she fiddled with her finger on her lap. Johnny found that adorable and cute. Skylar sighed.

"No he didn't." Johnny, Taylor, Bif, and Ricky looked at her with wide eyes they all thought the same thing _Why the hell would she cover for him?_

"Oh I see and is it true Vincent that you and Harrrington fought today?" Johnny rolled his eyes.

"No we were just wrestling for a banana. Yes we were fighting!" Johnny sarcastically remarked.

"You all have detention I'll go easy on you guys all you have to do is sit in class for about 3 and a half hours and you can go." They sighed in relief.

"Dismissed." They all walked out of the office and went away in pairs Johnny and Ricky went downstairs Bif and Derby headed right and Skylar and Taylor went left. They stopped in mid tracks and Tsylor turned to Skylar.

"What the hell Skylar why would you cover for him?" Skylar shrugged.

"If he ever does it again I promise I won't cover I'm sorry." Skylar apologized and Taylor smiled warmly at her.

"No problemmmm..." She trailed off looking at a brown haired boy with a scar. She watched him walk by and he flashed her a smirk. Taylor blushed looking at her feet.

"What was that?" She blushed and looked away.

"Nothing..." Skylar gave her an amused look.

"Suuuurrreeeeee..." Taylor playfully glared at her and they both headed off to class.


End file.
